Fading In, Fading Out
by heartlessleostar
Summary: A short look into the moment between Ron and Hermione after he brings her to Shell Cottage. One shot.


_I dreamed I was dying._

_The stabs of pain that had been agonizing me for what felt like all of eternity seemed to be slowly ebbing away. My blood-curdling screams could no longer be heard. My eyes constantly drifted in and out of focus, my eyelids struggling to open even the slightest. Nothing was making any sense, and my ears seemed to be hell-bent on deceiving me. Then suddenly, a high-pitched shriek, causing my insides to churn, but my body was still held tightly, too tightly. Everything seemed to hurt, the pain was simply intensifying and it seemed to pierce every pore of my being._

_Then, the feeling of something sharp pressed against my neck. Warm liquid pooling up at the spot. I faintly realized that I had been let go of, and something heavy had fallen on me. My eyes closed and I made no effort to worm my way out, to squirm, to even mutter for help. What was the point? I was slowly losing sensation anyways, the numbness a welcome relief, extending its warm arms in my direction, beckoning me..._

_And then the numbness shattered. Something strong, solid and heated grabbed and pulled me out in a rush, though this time the touch was not harsh, wasn't as sharp and as painful as I was expecting it to be. The strong force was lifting me up, steadying me on feet that I didn't think I would ever be able to use again._

_At that moment, I realized that it was not a dream._

_At that moment, everything faded to black._

* * *

He was there. Sitting in a beautiful meadow, as if he didn't have a care in the world. His read hair gleamed in the sunlight, as if set ablaze. His blue eyes sparkled with life, his lips stretched into a wide, comforting smile. Just looking at him like this made my heart burn wildly, and there didn't seem to been enough air in my lungs.

_"Hermione"_

The beautiful boy had noticed me standing at a distance from him. He stood up on the spot with some sort of grace that I never knew he possessed. He looked at me passively.

_"Hermione"_

He took a step closer, slight worry beginning to crease his features. I wanted to reach out to him, but my body seemed paralyzed. I tried to moan, scream, yell, whisper...but I was still rooted to the spot.

_"Hermione! Hermione, please!"_

Now his face was filled with anxiety and desperation. He took three long strides and stood inches away from me. He took my face between his large hands and I flushed.

_"Hermione, I'm begging you, don't do this. Merlin, I'm a ruddy jerk, I deserve hell after I walked out on you but I'm not losing you! Just wake up, please!"_

I furrowed my brow in confusion. What on earth was he rambling on about?!

_"'Mione...don't slip away... 'Mione..."_

His voice faltered, clearly shaken with grief. He was growing tired and his fiery passion was dwindling.

_"Her..my...oh..nee..."_

* * *

My eyes opened, snapping me back into what I assumed was reality. The first thing I registered was Ron's tear-stained face inches away from mine, his warm hands burning my cheeks. As I gazed into his watery blue eyes, his mouth pulled upwards at the corners almost painfully. I realized that he was smiling, and soon he was laughing out of clear relief. He pulled me up slightly in his excitement and hugged me tenderly, his body vibrating with his laughter. He pulled away and wiped his eyes against his sleeve, giving another hesitant chuckle. He gripped my hand tightly and said huskily, "I'm just so happy that you're awake" I squeezed his hand with whatever little power I had left in me. In an instant, his smile faded and he carefully set me back to lean against the head rest of the bed. "How do you feel?" he whispered. I gazed longingly at him.

_Elated, wonderful, awe-struck..._

"My body aches quite a bit, but that's about it" my voice came out in a hoarse gruff. I cleared my throat and studied his face wearily. "You look terrible Ron! What have you done? You look like you need a week's worth of sleep" He smirked and shook his head in disbelief. "Hermione, you've been through hell and back and you seriously expect me to rest? If you'd have died I dunno what-"

He stopped short and shut his mouth, shaking his head vigorously.

"I thought I was. Dead, I mean. Either that or that I was in some sort of cruel dream" I whispered, my eyes fluttering.

"But you're not. You're alive and here and it's alright" Ron said firmly.

I smiled wanly. I noticed the sound of waves hitting rocks and receding, the sound oddly comforting. I looked around the tiny room.

"Where are we?

"Bill and Fleur's Shell Cottage. We apparated here from the Manor"

"Have I been out for long?"

"Well, just an hour or two. We've been here for that much time. Your pulse was pretty erratic for a while and your temperature's gone up. The fever shouldn't be a problem. And the cut on your neck has stopped bleeding."

I gingerly rubbed the scar on my throat. The memories slowly came rushing back and things became more clear.

"Wait, Harry! Where is he?! Did he...oh no..."

"He's alive, don't worry 'Mione!"

"Ron? 'Ermione?"

Fleur appeared at the doorway. Her long hair shimmered silver despite the lack of light around her. She wore a large white apron. She visibly relaxed when she saw me sitting up. "Eet iz so good to see you awake, 'Ermione" I smiled at her but I noticed her tensing suddenly.

"Fleur...what happen-" Ron began.

"Eet iz the 'ouse-elf. Dobby. He... he iz no more. 'Arry is digging his grave az we speak." Fleur choked out. She gulped and walked away.

_Dobby? No... no... how did he even get here... no..._

Ron had stiffened and looked as aghast as I felt. "Dobby came to rescue us from the cellar. He distracted the Malfoys and Bellatrix. He disapparated with Harry. he can't be...he can't..." Ron croaked out. Silent tears poured down my cheeks as I thought of the house elf.

"He died protecting us, Ron. He's definitely in a better place now" I whispered and lifted my hand to rest on his head, slowly stroking his ruffled hair. He relaxed and leaned into my touch, his eyes fluttering shut.

"You should go help Harry. He's probably alone."

Ron's eyes snapped open.

"Are you mental?! I can't leave you like this when you're..."

"When I'm awake? I won't move Ron, and I'm a lot better. Harry needs you. He needs his best friend. Please, Ron"

Ron sighed and nodded. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to my forehead. "I'll get Fleur to watch over you. Maybe you can come out with her later. Till then, don't try anything stupid."

"Yes, Ronald." I muttered and was glad of the dim light. My cheeks blushed heatedly.

The bed creaked as Ron got up. He was halfway to the door when I called out, "Thank you"

Ron turned at the door and smiled. He looked a thousand years old with his worried lines and sunken eyes, very different from the picture of perfection from my dreams. I realized that I liked the real version of himself a lot more.

"Thank _you,_ Hermione" he said and he walked out of sight.

I leaned back further beneath the covers and shut my eyes. My forehead prickled with warmth, a reminder of his lips pressed there.

_I'm alive. And this is real. I get to keep fighting. I get to fight for the people I love. I get another chance at life to end this all._

I sent up a silent prayer for Dobby. My heart felt slightly less heavy as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
